


The Prince's Origin

by Glymerian_prince



Category: the prince's origin
Genre: Action, Adventure, Andraste - Freeform, Fantasy, LGBT, M/M, Magic, MalexMale, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Royalty AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glymerian_prince/pseuds/Glymerian_prince
Summary: Prince Lucien Andrasté - a young prince set to inherit the throne of AndrastéAlexander Constantine - an ex-soldier, now a hunter for hire preparing to fight a warWith a kingdom at the brink of war with a monstrous enemy, the kingdom of Andrasté are no match for their opponent, a controller of monstrous creatures with immense power - the 'Queen'.As one final command, the ex-soldier is sent on a dangerous quest to find a fabled weapon that is rumoured to be the saviour of man.However, before he can embark on his mission, he must gather a crew to join him on this journey and, unknown to the soldier, the prince was the first to volunteer.Little did the soldier know, the weapon they needed was already with them.
Relationships: Alex Constantine & Luka Andrasté





	The Prince's Origin

Prince Lucien Andrasté

Name: Lucien Andrasté  
Alias: Luka Wolfe  
Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Job: Prince/soldier/pirate  
Hair colour: Jet black – short  
Eye colour: baby blue  
Height: 5"9  
Background: Luka is the first son of the King & Queen of Andrasté, next in line for the throne. Since he was young, he has been given extensive training in order to make him suitable to take over the throne despite him never actually wanting to become king. He also has two younger sisters who he cares for deeply  
Personality traits: Determined, strong-willed, intelligent, kind, caring, intuitive and optimistic  
Skills;  
Royal magic - since he is a member of the royal family, he is one of the only people known to exist that can wield magic (only people descendant from the royal family have this magic)  
Great fighter/soldier - has been receiving training in combat since he could walk  
Problem-solving skills - has great intelligence and knowledge for a variety of situations  
Stamina - has an excellent stamina reserve due to regular exercise

Alexander (Alex) Constantine

Name: Alexander (Alex) Constantine  
Age: 22  
Gender: Male  
Job: Pirate/hunter/Ex-soldier/sailor  
Hair colour: Brown  
Eye colour: Hazel  
Height: 5"11  
Background: Alex grew up as an orphan in the city's orphanage. Once he was old enough, he joined the army of Andrasté. However, at the age of 19, he was discharged as he was wounded. Since then, he became a hunter, a man who specialises in hunting down dangerous monsters and creatures.  
Personality: flirty, stern, serious, focused, analytical and observant  
Skills;  
Fighting/hunting monsters – highly trained in hunting dangerous monsters  
Observant – an excellent hunter and tracker, wide knowledge of a variety of species  
Strong – physically well built, can carry a large weight easily  
Sailing – a skilled sailor, can handle/sail almost any ship/boat


End file.
